The Bouquet Series: Pink Peonies and Lillies-of-the-Valley
by C.S. Isui
Summary: As a birthday request from Sarada and Sakura, the Uchiha Family ventures to one of Orochimaru's hideouts to visit Karin! How will the red-headed Uzumaki face this? Can her heart take it? Will Sarada like her? More importantly, what will she give them as a gift! Dedicated to #Day02INSECURITY of the SasuSakuFestival


**Minna-san, genki?**

 **I'm sorta in a good mood so I decided to post. Anyway, for those of you who came from Tumblr, thank you for seeking me out! Please review and make sure you use your fanfiction account or include your Tumblr name so I may thank you in person!**

 **Anyways, this is my entry for SasuSakuFestival #Day02Insecurity and an addition to The Bouquet Series. I know Pink Carnations was a rough start and a guest had asked what time of the year it was. It was actually a reversed replay of the farewell scene when SasuSaku were genin.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I HOLD NO RIGHTS TO NARUTO AND ITS RELATED CHARACTERS.**

* * *

 **The Bouquet Series: Pink Peonies and Lilies-of-the-Valley**

"I dont see why, Sakura."

"I dont see why not, anata."

"You're being difficult."

"No.. _you're_ being difficult."

"The both of you are being difficult. Its my birthday."

Sarada stood at the kitchen door way, she had just come home from training and her brow was beaded with sweat, her hitai-ate in one hand and a glass of water in the other. Her birthday was a week away and a pair of brand new red glasses came as a package for her.

"I think it will be nice if we paid Karin a visit. It has been a while. And I wasn't able to see her the last time!"

"I kinda want to meet her too, out of pure curiosity."

Sasuke gave an exasperated sigh but gave a defeated smirk. His daughter inherited his and his wife's persistence and stubbornness. It was quite annoying, really; but in a very endearing way. He looked at his girls, both with a determined look in their eyes. He sighed again, in defeat.

"Fine. Sarada, you have to promise me you will not leave my or your mother's side and we will not stay longer than a few hours. If Orochimaru is there, we will leave immediately."

Sarada hugged her dad happily as he patted her head with a slight pout in his face.

* * *

 _"…And so, Sarada and I got Sasuke-kun to agree to come and visit you! I hope you dont mind. On your last letter, you said you were in a hideout near Konoha since Orochimaru wanted to wish Mitsuki good luck on the team's retake of the Chunin Exams._

 _Anyways, we'll see you in three days._

 _U. Sakura"_

Karin was in a state of panic. The Uchiha family was gonna pop by and judging by the date on the letter, TOMORROW! She didn't have time to prepare or clean or even do anything.

"Whatcha gonna do about it Karin? Mrs. Uchiha Sasuke is gonna visit with the hubby and little baby Sarada."  
Suigetsu was hanging out in her lab again. Apparently he had nothing better to do.

"I need to get ready. I need to at least have something for them! Instead of gawking and being stupid, why dont you help by cleaning up?!"

The swordsman laughed it out but still decided to help. He was kinda worried for Karin. Given her history with Sasuke, he wasn't really sure if she was truly over the guy. He did impale her in the chest with his lightning sword and all.  
He watched her as she muttered to herself, panicking and obviously excited about the visit.

"WE NEED CAKE! AND BANNERS! AND ICE CREAM! AND CONFETTI! AND… And…and A GIFT! YES! THAT'S IT!"

Karin turned sharply at Suigetsu and suddenly slumped.

"What kind of gift? We already got her glasses. I can't think of anything!" She turned her attention to the other person in the room and sighed. "What do you think I should get them?"

Suigetsu was about to open his mouth when Karin suddenly stood up, fire in her eyes and determination in her fists.

"Im going to Konoha!"

* * *

It wasn't that far, Konoha. A 3 hour trip by foot distance was something Karin needed to think.

A cute dress, a book collection, a make-up set…. Her list went on and on and on. For 11 years she had been sending Sarada glasses, a joke she and Sakura shared. She smiled to her self, thinking about how much the little girl she helped release to the world has grown up.

"Karin oba-san… Sounds weird, but I like it." She said as she entered the gates of Konoha.

The village was in full bloom. The cherry blossom trees were making the landscape look like a romance movie while the chilly spring air gave a refreshing breeze.

Karin remembers the last time she was here. She had been a prisoner of war, but was cordially pardoned by the Shinobi Alliance. She recalls the time when Uzumaki Naruto came to speak about the war and thanked all the shinobi who helped the cause. Never had she seen chakra so fiery and sunny.  
Konoha was a place she felt safest in, despite her allegiance to one of the village's most notorious shinobi; and the people actually didn't mind her presence. They treated her as if she were a normal person.

Karin walked down the village market place. The scents of yakitori and mitarashii dango filled her nose while the colorful wares dazzled her eyes. Konoha never ceases to amaze her.  
Looking at her wallet, Karin contemplated about buying a delicious smelling takoyaki. She had saved quite a bit since she rarely had the need to buy anything.

"Whatever. Im hungry!" She smiled to herself and proceeded to the stall. "Nee-chan, one takoyaki please, with extra mayo and katsuboshi!"  
Upon receiving the serving of 5 takoyaki balls, Karin immediately took that steamy first bite and the subtle flavours of leek, octopus and takoyaki sauce bursts into her mouth. She was about to take the next bite until she heard a very familiar voice.

"Your birthday is tomorrow. Is there anything you like?"

Karin froze. It was Sasuke. He was with Sakura. And by the looks of the bags they carried, they were grocery shopping.  
He was even more handsome than she remembers. His elegant nose, his sharp eyes, his attractive mouth… Karin always did see him as a warrior, a knight in shining armor, a force to be reckoned. His raw power attracted him to her and his kind heart made hers beat incessantly.

"I dont know, anata. Im glad you even reminded me it was my birthday."

His wife is amazing. A kunoichi worthy of the Uchiha name. Sakura was beautiful, smart, compassionate and strong. Qualities Karin thinks she will never achieve in her lifetime.

Maybe thats why he chose her instead.

Sakura's eyes shone brighter than the brightest emeralds while hers were dull and boring. Sakura's personality was as vibrant as the beginning of spring, hopeful and refreshing while hers was as unstable as Orochimaru's earliest experiments. Even Sakura's name was better than hers. Just imagine comparing "Cherry Blossom" to "Phosphorus."

Maybe Sasuke chose her because she was Sakura.

A goddess to match a god.

"Sasuke and Sakura." Karin thought. "Even their names go together."

Suddenly, the steaming takoyaki lost their luster.

"I dont mind giving you a present."  
"Allowing Sarada and I to visit a friend is more than enough, anata. I know how overprotective you can get."

Visit a friend? Were they talking about her?

Karin decided to finish her remaining food, not wanting to waste them and silently trailed the couple.

"…hesitant at first but Karin was kind enough to help." She heard the Uchiha matriach say. A grunt was the only sound that came from the patriarch though.

"Don't be like that! She helped us. She helped bring Sarada into this world, to us. Karin basically helped usher the first Uchiha to be born in decades. You should be thankful."

"I am thankful, grateful even." He said. His eyes soft as he gave his wife a smile. Karin swears she can see sparkles.

'Damn right, you should be grateful…' she thought

 _Wait, what did he just say?_

"I remember how hard it rained that night and how helpless I was because I couldn't help you and our child."

"Admit it, Karin was our saving grace that night. Practically an angel in disguise."

"Yes. Yes, she was."

Karin could swear she felt her heart burst at the seams. Never had anyone spoke about her at such a high regard. The man she loved practically called her an angel. She was so happy, she could have died.

Her eyes turned again to the couple and sighed. She was right. Sasuke and Sakura shared a bond nobody in the world can ever replace or sever. She would never be able to step on Sakura's shoes.

But…

She also shared an irreplaceable bond with them. And she is the only person who has that bond. She realizes it now. She ushered their hope for the future. She helped them restore the name of the Uchiha. She helped complete their trio of happiness.

And Karin is proud to have done so.

She turned and looked at the nearest store. It was the Yamanaka Flower shop, and a fresh batch of blooming pink peonies and lilies-of-the-valley were being carried in.  
Karin smiled, remembering a conversation she had with Sakura about the language of flowers and Sarada's encounter with the DNA machine.

—–

"It's cleaner than I remember." Sarada said as she tailed her father. He had been in a foul mood since this morning.

"I remember this place being draftier than ever and you were also in a very foul mood, papa."  
"Stay close now, dear. We don't want your dad to get in an even fouler mood."

Sakura and Sarada laughed. "Hai, hai, mama." she said as she moved forward and linked arms with the Uchiha patriarch.

At the edge of the tunnel, they were welcomed with a brightly lit room decorated with poorly made streamers and a peculiar smell of cake mix, burned sugar and smoke.

"W-w-WELCOME!" said Karin as she coaxed Suigetsu with the confetti. The swordsman only looked at her and rolled his eyes before lamely throwing the tiny pieces of paper. "…yo." he said.

"Happy birthday, Sarada-chan!" Karin said. "Gosh, you're bigger than I remember!" She approached the heiress hesitantly at first but proceeded. She handed her a box.

"Ano… Karin oba-chan, desu ka?" Sarada said, politely taking the package. The red-head smiled and nodded. "I got you an awesome gift. Wanna open it?" Sarada looked at the gift. It was kind of small and hard, much like a book. Sarada looked at her parents, particularly her mother who nodded that she can open it.

"A Beginner's Guide to the Language of Flowers" read Sarada, wondering why she was given such a peculiar choice for gift. She knows her mom and auntie Ino loved flowers and were quite proficient with its meanings, but why give it to her?

Karin was looking excitedly at Sarada who gave her an awkward thank you. Her gift wasn't finished yet, she chuckled.

The Uzumaki looked at Sakura who was conversing with Suigetsu and Sasuke about the hideout. She also had something prepared for the pinkette since it was her birthday.

"Neh, neh, Sakura," she called out. Sakura turned and smiled "Thanks for letting us drop by. Anyways I brought you cheesecake! I would have brought okonomiyaki but Sasuke-kun insisted on leaving early so I could only…. oh, that's lovely." she was taken aback because of what the red-head was holding.

It was a bouquet of pink peonies and lilies-of-the-valley.

"It's your birthday today, isn't it?"

Suigetsu, who happened to have moved next to Sarada motioned her to open the book at the folded pages.

"Take it as my apology." he said.

The bespectacled teen looked at him with curiosity and disdain but followed the instructions and found highlighted passages.

"The lillies-of-the-valley,"she read, "is a flower you give to someone who completes your life, happiness or family." Sarada smiled, knowing that the lillies-of-the-valley symbolized her in the bouquet given to her mother; and continued to the next page.

"Pink peonies are given to newly-wedded couples," tears were falling from her eyes now, realizing the meaning of her gift and her mother's bouquet. "usually given by well-wishers who hopes that the newly weds would have happy life and a happy marriage."

Not being able to control her happiness, Sarada approached Karin and gave her a hug.

"Arigatou, Karin oba-san. Honto ni arigatou!"

* * *

OMAKE

"She remembered my birthday!" Sakura said, burying her nose in the bouquet, quite pleased with the surprise.

They had arrived home early because Sasuke didn't want to stay long in the hideout. They only stayed until the cheesecake Sakura brought was eaten. Of course, the girls all complained but Sasuke reasoned that he would prefer that they don't stay long because Orochimaru might arrive. Miraculously, the snake-sannin was out, according to Suigetsu.

 _"He's out, parenting Mitsuki-kun." he said._

"I don't understand why you're in a bad mood, anata. You've been like that since this morning."

She only got a 'hmph.' from her husband. Sakura rolled her eyes. "Suit yourself. I'm placing these in some water. How nice of Karin to give me flowers."

Sasuke watched his wife walk over to the kitchen sink and fumbled around looking for a vase. He had a reasonable argument as to why he was in a bad mood. He just didn't know how to say it, or rather show it. Fortunately, Sarada went to Chouchou's house because the Akimichi wanted to see her, or rather that's what his daughter said after winking at him and pointing at her mother.

She is her Sakura's daughter alright. Sarada saw right through him.

"Sakura," Sasuke called out, as he walked over to his wife. She turned to him, causing her to bump directly into his chest and the pink petals flying everywhere. "aaaah, gomene, anata." she said, placing the flowers in the sink then brushing off the stray petals on her husband's shoulders. He noticed the slight blush gracing his wife's face. Sasuke thought it was cute that even though they had been married and had a child, he still had this effect on her. He decides to be a bit bolder and places his hand on Sakura's chin, causing her to look up.

"N-n-n-nani, anata?" she said, her face was now even more red. He likes getting the upper hand, sometimes. His wife is a woman of strength and courage but only he can see her in her most vulnerable state. Only Uchiha Sasuke can make the indestructible Uchiha Sakura blush.

Sasuke doesn't answer her but lowers his head instead, making their lips meet, and for a split second, he traced his tongue over her lower lips, catching the kunoichi off-guard. He quickly withdraws and walks away with a smirk in his face. He knows Sakura is probably hiding her face now because of the uncontrollable blush on her face.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun!" she exclaimed. Her husband only chuckled back.

* * *

 **There we go Minna-san!**

 **Did I do better? Like? Love? Hate? Give me a review! Please?**


End file.
